warrior_cats_roleplay_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
PokemonClan/Roleplay
Archives None Here you can roleply as your PokemonClan cat! In PokemonClan... Vaporeon clawed the ground angerly as LEafeon mocked her.Silverstar 22:04, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Pikachu looked over at Leafeon. He flattened his ears and padded away. Oshawott and Eevee were out training. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:16, September 17, 2012 (UTC) "All you do is stare at toms!" Leafeon growled. Vaporeon put her ears back, and padded away. "You stare at she-cats." she retorted quietly.Silverstar 22:17, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Mew floated around camp, and noticed Leafeon and Vaporeon arguing. She sighed and floated over to Pikachu. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Latios floated around camp, doing a back flip, purring.----Lugia landed softly on the ground. Suicune leaped around on the water, beautiful pelt flowing.Silverstar 22:27, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott used Water gun on Eevee. "Ha! Take that!" he said. Eevee dodged and used tackle. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:58, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Suicune finished cleaning the water, and landed on the shore gentley, smiling.Silverstar 23:00, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Suicune licked her paw, and returned to camp. Leafeon began to drool over Suicune. Lugia pounced on a slow turtle. Vaporeon sighed.Silverstar 23:36, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Mew thought of her crazy, possessed kit that had been controlled by twolegs... [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:38, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon dove into the pond that Suicune had cleaned.Silverstar 23:39, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Eevee used Quick Attack on Oshawott. He mewed in suprise as he was flung back. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:41, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Lugia flew over to the two cats, deep blue eyes shining, and wings flapping wildley. "Hey!" she purred to Eevee and Oshawott.Silverstar 23:43, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Eevee looked up. "Hi!" she meowed. Oshawott used Razor Shell, but Eevee dodged. --- Pikachu padded around. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:46, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Lugia was really strong, but didn't want to hurt the two. "May i practice too?" she askd.Silverstar 23:48, September 17, 2012 (UTC) (Note: To be fair, I don't think anyone should have Arceus...) Eevee nodded. "Sure!" Oshawott nodded as well. --- Mew flew around close to twolegplace. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:50, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Lugia quickly used Iron wings, sweeping Eevee's feet from underneath her.Silverstar 23:51, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Eevee squeaked with suprise and used Quick Attack, which hardly had an effect. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:57, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Lugia flew high, and created a small twister. The other two apprentices flew into a tree. She noticed that she might have hurt them, and stopped, ears back, and tail low. "I'm a monster...." she whimpered, padding away.Silverstar 23:58, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Eevee and Oshawott groaned and rubbed their heads. Eevee noticed Lugia run off. "Aw, no! We have to help her!" Eevee meowed to Oshawott. He nodded. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:00, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Lugia leaed in the air again, and with in two flaps of her wings, she was high in he sky.Silverstar 00:01, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott looked up. "How are we going to talk to her of she's up there?" He meowed. Eevee shrugged. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:03, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Lugia landed in a tree unsteadily. Suicune leaed from tree to tree, close to reaching the tops. She stopped when she saw the two apprentices. "What is it?" she asked.Silverstar 00:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) "We were training with Lugia, and she attacked us, but got upset and left!" Eevee meowed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:20, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Suicune sighed, and nodded. "I understand, our Leagendary powers are uncontrollable, just like our emotins." she mewed.Silverstar 00:23, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mew drifted by the twoleg lab, and saw her son floating in a tank. She flew away. --- Oshawott nodded. "I understand," he meowed. --- Pikachu padded towards Mew. "Where were you?" he asked. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:28, September 18, 2012 (UTC) "I''ll talke to her." meowed Suicune, bounding up the trees.Silverstar 00:30, September 18, 2012 (UTC)'' Mew sighed. "My son... Is corrupted by twolegs." she sighed. Pikachu looked at her, pity in his black eyes. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:34, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Suicune clambered up to Lugia, who's eyes were full of pain. "Lugia, it takes time to concor your power." she murmured.Silverstar 00:38, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mew flew out of camp. Pikachu went hunting. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:40, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Lugia sighed. "But i hurt everyone..." she whimpered.Silverstar 00:41, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Lugia sighed, and returned to camp. Suicune bounded away, slender body swaying.Silverstar 01:08, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Lugia layed down with Suicune. Suicune would protect the apprentice if anyone tried to blame her, or harm her.12:06, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Eevee and Oshawott padded around. They wanted to tell Lugia that it was ok that she hurt them. --- Pikachu looked around. He padded into the warriors den to sleep. --- Mew whisked around the other cats playfully. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 19:23, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Latios flew around, body streatched happily. (LatiosXLatias! (He might need her, or are they siblings? O.o) Maybe...) Lugia sighed, and ate a mouse.Silverstar 19:27, September 18, 2012 (UTC) (I think in the movie they were siblings... but this is all made up, anyway. xD Might as well be her.) Latias flew past Mew. "Hey!" she purred. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 19:34, September 18, 2012 (UTC) (So, which is it?) Latios sighed.Silverstar 20:35, September 18, 2012 (UTC) (You can decide =) ) Mew nodded. "Hi...Mew!" she suddenly squeaked, chasing her tail. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:08, September 19, 2012 (UTC) (Mates would be cute! <3) Latios silently flew over to Latias, smiling.Silverstar 01:14, September 19, 2012 (UTC) (<333) Latias purred. Mew floated away, chasing her own tail. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:44, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Latios smiled. "WAnna go for a fly?" he asked her happily.Silverstar 01:46, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Latias nodded. "Sure, why don't we?" she meowed, speeding off. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:52, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Latios smiled, flying after her. (GTG! :( )Silverstar 01:53, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Pikachu saw Mew fly off. He sighed and padded after her, hoping she was not going to twolegplace. --- Latias zoomed around the trees. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:58, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Latios zoomed after her, smiling.Silverstar 12:03, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Mew drfited into twolegplace and stared in the window at the thing that was supposedly her son. --- Latias zipped up and around rocks,purring. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:07, September 19, 2012 (UTC) "Gotcha!" purred Latios, pinning down his mate.Silverstar 22:47, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Persian gazed around, cream colored pelt shining. He layed down in the clearing, bored.Silverstar22:31, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Ninetail padded around, bored. "Anyone want to go hunting?" she called. It was a beautiful day. 03:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Persian shook his head.Silverstar 13:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Latias purred. --- Oshawott and Eevee hunted. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 19:50, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Latios touched his nose to his mate's.Silverstar 23:15, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Latias purred. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:20, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Snivy suddenly ran into camp screaming.? ? http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 16:23, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay